


Sunflowers and Chocolate Boxes

by sherl0cked



Series: Happy Together [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night, Sherlolly - Freeform, post break up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl0cked/pseuds/sherl0cked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock originally visited Molly to tell her how he felt. But when he got to her house and saw her red eyes, he decided to go along with the lie that he was here to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of You and Me

Sherlock stood in front of Molly's front door and took a nervous deep breath. He held the sunflowers in his hand (the ones that took him days to find) and gently bounced them in his arms. When Molly came out to answer the door, he noticed that her eyes were red and that there were bags under her eyes. Crying, hadn't sleep and hadn't eaten a full meal in a day. No living relatives left,so family grief was out of the question. So it must've been a boyfriend. One that she relatively liked considering she was still wearing the necklace he had given her. Perhaps, today was not the day to woo Molly Hooper.

"Oh, hi Sherlock." She sniffed, wiping her nose quickly. When she noticed the flowers in his hand, her face lightened up, "Are those for me?" 

Sherlock gulped and looked down at the flowers and back up at Molly, "I-I heard about what happened with..."

"Tony."

"Tony right yes and... and I felt that I might try to make you feel better." He lied, handing the flowers to her.

"So you brought me flowers?" 

Sherlock raised his arm up so quickly that it startled Molly, "And this. Whatever it is. John told me it would help."

"You went to John for help?"

"He intervened." He sighed, "May I come in?" 

"Yeah of course. Come in, come in." 

Sherlock followed the dainty woman inside to her warm, colorful home. There were vibrant colors of yellows and blues and little throw pillows that were orange. Clearly Molly loved color. 

"I'm going to go put these in a vase." Molly announces, "I'll be back just make yourself at home." She smiled. 

Sherlock did exactly that, he sat on the couch and put the plastic shopping back at his feet, he was scared to see what John had bought. He was about to open the bag when Molly popped back in the room. But when she came back, the same, sad face was still on her face. He frowned and thought about how he didn't like how unhappy she looked, he yearned to make her happy, but, he had to be patient. She was still upset over...Tommy?  
Tony. That was his name.

"So what's in the bag?" Molly asked, feigning a smile.

"I don't know." 

"Well, empty it out. I'm curious." 

Sherlock hesitantly brought the bag onto his knees and began emptying the bag. "Chocolate. Chocolate. More chocolate." He sighed, placing the boxes on the table. "Three ridiculously cliche romance movies and-" Sherlock face flashed a bright red, he gulped and he put the bag down. 

"What was it?" Molly asked. 

"Nothing." He cleared his throat, "Nothing. John must've.." He felt his throat getting dry, "He must've mixed up our necessities is all." 

"What did he put in there?" 

"It's nothing." He repeated, oh how he hated to repeat himself, "So which one of these movies would you like to see first?" 

"What's Your Number." She responded quickly, "After I see what's in the bag." 

"Molly it's nothing whatsoever just let it go-" 

While Sherlock was explaining, Molly reached over Sherlock and grabbed the bag, pulling out the mystery item in her hands. She covered her mouth and let out a giggle while Sherlock's face felt brighter than her whole house. 

"John wears large condoms?" Molly asked giggling.

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen his penis." He said as a matter-of-factly

"Somebody clearly knows their penis size here." She says, her mouth still covered by her mouth, "Oh my god, does John know your penis size?! Has he seen your penis?!"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous!" Although there was that one time where the toilet wasn't working so he had to use the sink. "God. You've seen what's in the bag now can we forget about it and watch the movie."

"Yep." Molly smiled, still trying to stifle a giggle. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and got up from the couch to pop in the DVD into the player. Without another word, he sat back down on the couch, kicked  
off his shoes and propped his feet on the coffee table. He looked over at to Molly to see if she cared but she didn't, she laid back on the couch and began to watch the movie. 

About thirty minutes into the movie, Sherlock noticed that Molly's eyes began to droop close. Sherlock smiled at her when she finally reached the state of sleep. She sighed and snuggled to the closest item that was near her and that happened to be Sherlock. He was surprised at the action and was left in shock. He gulped, this was what he wanted, wasn't it? Sherlock wrapped his around her. Soon, he felt the contagiousness of sleep and he soon too, drifted to sleep. 

___________

 

Molly's eyes fluttered open to the sun shining peaking out of the curtains and the annoying, repetitive music that played on Love Actually's intro screen. She looked up at the man who was holding her and felt automatic relief. So it wasn't a dream, Sherlock bring her flowers and watching and eating chocolate while watching silly romantic movies.

And also the talking about condoms. She hurled closer to Sherlock's chest and smiled when his grip on her tightened immediately. It was then when she took into realization that Sherlock's bits were pressed onto her thigh. She wondered, did...Sherlock...have a large penis? Or did John really mistake his shopping with Sherlock's. But wouldn't that mean that John would have a large...penis? She felt uncomfortable thinking about John and his penis so she decided to drop the thought and sliver out of Sherlock's strong hold. She was in desperate need of a shower, she wasn't sure how Sherlock had tolerated her smell. When she finally managed to slip out, she tiptoed over to her room, where she saw that Toby had dominated her bed.

"I'm glad you had a good night." Molly said sarcastically. 

She walked over to her dresser and began picking out clean clothes. After that, she walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and did her routine that consisted of washing her hair, her face, and then finally her body. When she got out, she wrapped the towel under her armpits and  
looked at the mirror at the dark circles under her eyes. She had spent a week crying over Tony after he called it quits. But then Sherlock comes  
over with his chocolate and cheesy movies and flowers and she forgets who Tony even is. She sighed, it was always like this when it came him. She was sad and Sherlock the savior would be there to distract her. Molly rubbed her eyes and yawned a final time before brushing her teeth and then after,dressing herself up in a clean set of pajamas. 

Molly walked back into the living room only to see that Sherlock was still laying on her couch, snoring delicately. It was really a sight. Molly used to think that Sherlock was a machine who never ate and never slept, but up until yesterday, she noticed that he had helped her devour the three boxes of chocolates and this morning when she realized that Sherlock could have nothing but a cloth blanket and a rock for a pillow and he would still sleep for days. She imagined because of his job. Sherlock's job kept him on edge, always thinking, never eating, married to his work. But she's seen that he was in fact, nothing more than normal. 

Sherlock Holmes was just like any other person. An actual human being. 

And for some reason, that made her heart soar. 

For some reason, it gave Molly hope. 

For some, strange, silly reason, it made her love him even more.

 

Hours later, Sherlock finally arose from the couch, his eyes were partially closed and his hair was disheveled so much so that it made him look more like a child than a grown, thirty-three year old man. 

"Goodmorning." Molly smiled, "Or good afternoon."

"What time is it?" 

"Just after one o' clock." 

"Shit," He muttered, making it the first time she's heard him cuss, another humanly trait she'd learn to love, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dominate your sofa." 

"It's fine. I would've woken you up and maybe offered you my bed but you looked really tired. I didn't want to wake you." She lied, the only reason she didn't wake Sherlock up is because she knew he would leave right after. 

"That would've been much too kind, Miss Hooper." He smiled, "You of all people should know I shouldn't deserve such hospitality." 

"It's nothing really. You're lucky I didn't have my old, stiff couches. These are more comfortable to sleep in." 

"I did have an excellent sleeping companion." 

Molly smiled shyly and looked down at her salad, poking at the green vegetation in embarrassment, "There's um-" She cleared her throat, "There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom that hasn't been used. You can use it, if you'd like." 

"Right, of course." He nodded, "Thank you." 

Sherlock walked into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth vigorously, he wanted to make sure that his breath was tolerable if he was going to make a move on Molly. Which he was fully intending to. He rinsed and spit and looked in the mirror, saying encouraging lines to himself as he prepared to go back out into to the kitchen.

"Is eggs and bacon alright?" She asked him when he made it back into the kitchen, "Sorry if it's not. It's all I have at the moment." 

"It's more than enough." He smiled, placing a hand on her waist as he leaned in a kissed her cheek, "Thank you." 

Molly tried her best to remain conscious, "I-It's nothing. Coffee?" 

"I would love some, thank you." 

 

Sherlock and Molly ate their food in silence. Sherlock could tell that she was still upset over Tony. But when and after he kissed her, she would forget all about him and he won’t rest until Molly Hooper is his. Sherlock took his last sip of coffee and watched Molly eat her lunch. 

“What?” She blushed. 

“You haven’t eaten anything.” 

“I’m not that hungry anymore.”

“Oh.” He replied, clearly uninterested. He was more interested in the way Molly’s face turned a bright pink when he watched her. It was almost as if she was embarrassed.

“You’re staring at me again.” Molly states, still looking down at her salad. 

“I apologize,” Sherlock cleared his throat, “This is the first time I’m unable to keep my eyes off a woman.” 

Molly’s face turned brighter. Success, Sherlock thought. It was now or never. He stood up from the table and walked his way around his way to Molly. The look in her eyes showed that she was scared, nervous, and...excited. Sherlock bent down and placed a kiss on Molly’s pink, waiting lips. 

Molly’s heart banged against her chest so hard that she was almost certain it would fly out other chest. Her legs began to weaken and wobble. When her legs finally gave in, Sherlock caught her by thighs, lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen counter. Her hands were fixed on his shirt collar while Sherlock’s hands were glued onto her waist. 

After a fierce snogging session, the two held each other at arm’s length. Molly’s eyes were full of shock while Sherlock’s face was smug. 

“What was...that?” 

“I believe it was a snogging session.” 

“Oh. Oh.” She squeaked.

Sherlock watched her vacant expression and suddenly panic rose in his chest. Despite all the studying he had done, had Molly finally gotten past her feelings for him? He was about to pull away before Molly pulled him back into a kiss. 

This kiss, however, was much different from the first. It was more sensual and more reading. Sherlock’s fingers traveled up her shirt, gently caressing the skin under the fabric. Little did Sherlock know that Molly was incredibly ticklish. She giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. He chuckled softly also, he pulled away and saw Molly was bright pink. Again. 

“Are you alright?” He asked with a smile Molly had yet seen. 

“Yeah sorry. I’m just really ticklish.” 

Sherlock continued smiling and he continued moving his fingers up and down her body, making the giggles flow from Molly’s lips effortlessly. Sherlock’s lips moved from her lips to her neck, where he placed loving, butterfly kisses on the exposed skin. 

Eventually, one thing lead to another and the couple were tangled within each other on Molly’s bed. Sherlock thrusted violently, making poor Molly writhe and yell out from under him. As for Sherlock, he could see why others made a big deal about sexual intercourse. It was pleasuring enough with someone you didn't care about. But having sex with someone you have such an attraction to made the experience ten times better. 

“Sherlock!” Molly gasped, clawing at his defined back muscles. 

“Oh fuck, Molly!” He groaned, kissing and biting her neck. 

Molly whimpered and her back began to arch as she begged for more body contact. Sherlock smashed lips on hers and continued thrusting mercilessly inside of her. Just a few more thrust before Molly became undone. 

Molly pulled away from his lips when she felt a yell building up in her throat. Before she knew it, she was yelling and moaning, her toes curling and her hands tightening in Sherlock’s hair. 

“Oh Molly!” He moaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. Sherlock released his seed in her, he pulled out and laid down next to her, where he then wrapped an arm around her. Molly gave him a tired smile as she curled closer to his sweaty body and in return, he kissed her sweetly. 

It was then when Sherlock realized that if he wouldn't awake before the next day began, it would mean that he spent an entire weekend with Molly. He wondered if John was worried. But the again, John was his flat mate, not his mother. 

The couple slept contently and happily in each other’s arms with Toby, who arrived much later and slept at the foot of the bed purring, almost as if he was happy that his owner was happily and finally over the cheating bastard that was Tony. 

But all was not well in the soon to be Holmes-Hooper residence. On the coffee table remained the ignored, unopened box of condoms and in Molly’s medicine cabinet remained the lonely Saturday night birth control pill. Something was soon to change the lives of the detective and pathologist. Sherlock knew deep inside as well, when his eyes flashed open from his sleep, he looked around and inspected the situation, 

Something is wrong. He thought, but he had no proof. Instead, his grip on Molly tightened and he fell back to sleep with his newly declared girlfriend. 

Something indeed was wrong, and it would all be in the light sooner than Molly and Sherlock thought.


	2. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly realize they've forgotten something terribly important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't post everyday and I think it's weird that I've been doing it lately, but with all the snow days and weekends that have been happening, I'm trying to find something to occupy me, hah. But uh, yeah, another snowday tomorrow...

Sherlock woke up the next morning still unclothed and Molly still cuddled to his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she woke up slowly. She smiled up at him which only made him press his lips onto hers briefly. He rubbed her back and looked at the time on the alarm clock. He only sighed and held onto her tighter. 

“I have to go home soon.” Sherlock said quietly, he could almost see Molly’s heart sink. 

“Oh.” Molly frowned, she knew this bliss had to end eventually. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow or maybe on Monday.” He assured with a kiss to her forehead, “I promise.” 

“Alright. I’m holding you up to it.” 

Sherlock smiled and placed another kiss on her lips before getting out of her bed and began getting dressed. Molly watched him affectionately and was still trying to believe that Sherlock Holmes, the man that’s she been in love with since the day she met him, was here in her bedroom, dressing up in her room. And to add to the disbelief, Sherlock had feelings for her back. He had brought her flowers, and spent two nights with her and if that still didn’t convince you, Molly also happened to have the best orgasm she had in years. 

Sherlock pulled on his suit jacket in a swift movement and then went back over to Molly and hovered over her and gave her one more long kiss before leaving. 

“I’ll see you later, then?” Molly asked. 

“Later.” He smiled as he walked out the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock walked out of the house and hailed a taxi. It was the early morning so there were still loads of taxis’ that still weren’t occupied. When one stopped in front of him, he got inside and began fidgeting with his phone in hand. He wondered, should he text Molly? Or would that seem clingy? He looked at the time on his phone and saw that Molly would probably be getting up to go to work soon. But then, he realized that Molly would not be going to work today. 

He sighed, and still tried to resist the urge to send her a goodmorning text or something along the lines of hello. He laughed sadly at himself, look at him. Suffering withdrawal from a woman just like a pubescent teenager. He laughed louder at himself, he would’ve never thought he would’ve been so affected by a woman so positively. 

Moments later, Sherlock walked into the flat with almost a light dance to it. Oh how he loved to dance, and how he loved Molly. He hummed a tune softly as he walked up the stairs. He would have to make sure he wrote down this tune before he forgot it. He would name it, Molly’s Theme. Yes.

Upon entering, he saw Mary and John standing in front of him, their arms crossed and both having stern looks on their faces. 

“Sit.” They both said in unison. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down in his leather chair, looking up at them with a smile. 

“Where’ve you been, Sherlock?” John asked, his foot tapping. 

Sherlock almost let out a laugh when he realized what the two were doing, “What do you mean? You know where I was.” 

“You’re telling us that you spent two nights at Molly’s house?” Mary asked.

“That’s precisely what I’m telling you.” 

“What the hell did you do in those two nights?” 

“Watching the God awful movies you picked out for us.” 

“Did you use anything else in the bag?”

“The chocolates were gone before the movie even started.” He smiled. 

“Anything else that was used?” Mary pressed, obviously asking about the condoms. 

“No.” Sherlock replied honestly. 

“Are you sure nothing else happened?” John asked, clearly disappointed. 

“No? What else would we have used-” Sherlock’s eyes widened when he remembered the forgotten item that was in the bag. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Sherlock said, swallowing hard as he got up from the chair, “May I leave now?” 

“We aren’t done with you, young man!” Mary yells after him as he walks quickly to his room. 

“Well I am! Good Morning!” He yells back, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Molly woke back up two hours after Sherlock left. She smiled to herself as she wrapped the blanket around herself. She stretched and Toby made his way onto her lap, where he purred and asked his owner for a nice belly rub now that she was in a more amicable mood. Molly laughed and ran her fingers up and down his belly for a few minutes before she decided it was finally time to get out of bed and take a shower. 

The shower didn’t take long considering that she couldn’t take the taste of her own breath. She had no idea how Sherlock kissed her with the disgusting dry taste of her morning breath. But with that thought, it only made her happier. It showed that Sherlock didn’t care for her morning breath, he only cared about kissing her goodbye, and if that wasn’t enough to prove to her that Sherlock really liked Molly, then she didn’t know what was. 

She wrapped the towel under her armpits as she usually did and she opened the medicine cabinet to get her toothpaste when she saw the green case of birth control staring her in the face. At that moment, Molly felt her jaw clench, her stomach drop to the floor, and her heartbeat quicken. She shakily extended her arm to see if she took her Saturday pill but her arm pulled back immediately. 

_I’ll check after I brush my teeth,_ Molly thought to herself, _I probably forgot that I took it. I’m sure I took it._

Molly can’t remember when she had been so thorough with her teeth brushing. She had flossed, she mouthwashed, and she was sure that she even brushed her teeth more than once. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror before opening the medicine cabinet. She reached out for the birth control and sure enough, the Saturday pill was still there. Untouched and angry at her for not taking it before she did anything with Sherlock. 

“Oh God!” She gasped, dropping the box in the sink and covering her mouth as she took two steps away from it. 

This didn’t mean anything. Some people...some people don’t get pregnant after sex. Maybe Sherlock put on a condom when she wasn’t looking. This isn’t bad at all. Molly took a deep breath and knew that Sherlock would never forget to do something so important. She walked back into her room, dressing herself calmly. 

She walked into the kitchen and prepared to make herself breakfast when the thought of condoms entered her brain. She looked over at the coffee table and saw that they were still on there. Molly looked at them as if they were the only thing in the room. She looked at her eggs and then back at the table. A quick check to ease her fears wouldn’t hurt. Molly walked slowly to the box, almost as if she were afraid that they were going to bite her. She picked it up and looked around the box, checking if there was any sign of being opened. She gulped and felt the panic rise in her throat. 

Six. 

The box came with six condoms, all she had to do was count them. Molly ripped the box opened and began counting and a cold sweat began to layer on her hairline. She took a deep breath when she noticed that she was at five condoms and there was still only one left. Six, six condoms still remained in the box. So, to conclude, no condoms had been used and Molly hadn’t taken her birth control. She tried her best to regulate her breathing. 

There was still a one percent chance that she was not pregnant. All she had to do was wait a week or two and that would determine if she was pregnant or not. 

And that day, Molly Hooper prayed harder than any priest in London.


	3. The Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she, or is she not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this little part. I've already got some of the next...installment written so that might be up soon-ish. I've got a lot of time considering that my school has decided to give us yet another school day. How fun.

The relationship between Molly and Sherlock grew beautifully in the three weeks. The two had gone on several lunch dates, walks in the park (no matter how dull Sherlock thought it was) and often shared more romantic nights with each other, switching between Sherlock’s flat and Molly’s house. In occurrence that the romantic night was held in the flat, the two would have to try their hardest at being quiet so that Mrs Hudson wouldn’t hear anything. But, the plan would always fail which ended up in Mrs Hudson saying “Oh dear” countless time as she heard the headboard slam against the wall several times. She would have to invest in earbuds the next time the two spent the night. 

But, disregarding the fun day time dates and the steamy nights, Molly had still found a way to avoid the pregnancy test situation entirely. There were days where she paced back and forth in her flat, debating whether she should buy the pregnancy test now or wait until her period came to find out. But the more days she delayed it, the more serious the relationship between Molly and Sherlock got. She was almost certain that Sherlock would most definitely leave her or break things off between the two if he found out she was pregnant. She was also certain that he hated kids, considering that he never spoke of them and when Molly brought up the subject, he ignored her and continued his experiment. 

Until one day, Molly was fed up with waiting. She walked to the nearest convenience store, bought the most expensive pregnancy test there was and walked back home. Her hands trembling. 

She unlocked the door with her shaky hands and walked inside quickly, her back leaning against the door with the pregnancy test in her hands. Toby meowed at her feet, rubbing his head on her legs and almost nudging her off the door. 

“What is it, Toby?” She asked, eager to find a distraction from the test, “Are you hungry?” 

“I think he’s trying to tell you that you have company.” A deep voice said as he walked into the hallway. 

Molly gasped and put the test behind her back, earning a raised eyebrow from Sherlock, “Sherlock! What...what are you doing here?!” 

“You told me to come...yesterday?” He said, confused. 

Drat. She remembered that she did. “Right! Right, I forgot. Sorry, love.” She sighed, kissing him quickly before walking away quickly, still trying to hide the box in her hands.” 

“What’s that you bought?” He asked from the living room. 

“Nothing!” She yelled, nearly running to the bathroom, “Don’t worry! Just some toothpaste!” 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked down at Toby, who was now rubbing on him. He smiled and picked him up, petting his head while Toby purred in response, “Do you know what’s got Mummy all scared?” 

Toby only purred further, rubbing himself closer to Sherlock. He only sighed and walked to the couch, sitting and waiting for Molly to come back out and explain her weird behavior. 

\---------------------------------------

Five minutes after running away from Sherlock, she stood in the bathroom, staring at the stick. Any second now, the results would soon show up on the stick. She walked back and forth, five minutes had passed and the stick was more than ready to show the results, but Molly was not ready at all. She jumped a couple of times and when she was close to looking at the results, she squeaked and ran to the other side of the bathroom. But eventually, she took the stick in her hands and took a few steps back, taking a deep breath and preparing for the results. 

Positive. 

Molly fell back in the shower and blacked out, not having any time to react. 

Sherlock heard the crashing of shampoo bottles and shower curtains. He got up from his seat on the couch and ran to the bathroom, opening it and seeing that Molly was laying in the bathtub, unconscious. He cursed and walked to her side in a flash, taking her face in his hands as he gently tried to wake her up. 

“Molly? Molly, darling, wake up.” He shook her head gently, which made her eyes twitch and then flutter open. She groaned and sat up in the tub, rubbing the back of her head.

“That hurt.” She frowned.

“I would imagine.” He chuckled worriedly, “What happened?” 

“I slipped.” She lied. 

Sherlock sighed, “Molly you know better than to lie to me.” 

Tears began to form in Molly’s eyes which only made Sherlock’s concern increase, she threw her arms around him and cried silently, “Promise me you won’t be mad?” 

“What are you-?”

“I’m sorry! This is all my fault and I should’ve taken the test earlier and I should’ve told you earlier. I’m sorry, Sherlock. Please don’t leave.” She cried in his neck.  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, “What on Earth are you talking about? What test are you- oh.” 

Sherlock saw the blue stick in the bathtub and saw the word **pregnant**. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about that first night, about his carelessness and his lust driven self. His hold on Molly tightened as she continued to cry, he rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the side of her head while saying, “It’ll be alright. We’ll get through this, I’m sorry too.” 

A month, they had been together for a month and Sherlock had already managed to get her pregnant. What would John think? What would Mycroft think? What would the whole world think? But he realized that it shouldn’t matter what everyone else thought. He wouldn’t leave Molly, he knew that for fact, and he wouldn’t cower from this situation. He would stay with Molly and help raise the baby, no matter how much it would pain him and no matter how much the baby would annoy him. 

He loved Molly.

And he would go through any great lengths to prove it to her.

“It’s alright.” He whispered when Molly’s crying began to fade, “I won’t go anywhere.” 

“Promise?” She sniffled. 

“I swear.” Sherlock stated, placing a kiss on her hair. 

I love you, he wanted to say. But he couldn’t bring himself to even mouth the words. For now, he would have to be content with only thinking it.


End file.
